


I wanna be good for you

by notanavgmarvelfan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers is a Good Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanavgmarvelfan/pseuds/notanavgmarvelfan
Summary: Tony is Pregnant. Steve wants to be a good dad.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 201





	I wanna be good for you

**Author's Note:**

> I tried some fluff. I'm sorry if it sucks

Tony groaned as he squinted his eyes to adjust to the bright light searing through the windows.

"JARVIS, time", he mumbled through the pillows patting the mattress next to search for his husband.  
" It's 9:17 on a Thursday morning, sir", JARVIS's chimed him.

Said husband was supposed to bring him coffee, pamper him with breakfast in bed, at the very least help him out of the bed. Yeah, now he needed help getting out of his own bed. He used every ounce of energy he had, pulled on Steve's T-shirt (At Least they still fit) and padded out, caressing the round bump of his belly. It had become a nervous habit like he used to tap the reactor before he got it removed. 

Steve had re-scheduled his morning runs since Tony got pregnant. He went after he made sure Tony was was feeling okay since he had the morning sickness majority of the time. But today was different. Steve wasn't in the bathroom nor in their walk-in closet. So where was- Tony stopped dead in his tracks when he entered the kitchen when he saw the blond in nothing but his boxers. His mouth watered at the sight but what was more intriguing was the state of the kitchen.

There were breadcrumbs and crusts all over the place, the floor was covered with various stages of flour mixes, there was waste from the vegetables near the sink and hardly cut, more like squished vegetables in a bowl nearby. Tony winced and thought it wise to not even enter the place. 

"Hey honey, what's all this?" He called out to the blonde who startled at the sudden interruption.  
"Oh, hey Tony. Why didn't you call me? I would have come to get you," He turned to face him.  
"It's fine. Wanna tell me what's all this about?" The brunette said eyeing the burning pancakes.  
"It's just.. It's nothing Tony." Steve said turning red and wow he still has the full body blush.  
"Doesn't seem like nothing to me. I'm going to the living room. Why don't we talk there?" Tony said.  
"Yeah okay, I'll get you something to drink", Steve said marching off to their bedroom to get dressed.

He found Tony lounging on the couch, tapping furiously on his tablet.  
" You're not supposed to work you know", Steve said giving him a glass of orange juice at which Tony made a face.   
"And you're supposed to bring me coffee, Steven", he said reluctantly taking the juice.  
Steve settled behind Tony on the couch, Tony's back to his chest, and he put his arms around his husband, rubbing his hand gently on his bump.

Tony literally purred. "Just because I love belly rubs doesn't mean I'll forget the disaster that you made in the kitchen", he said leaning into the touch and putting his head on Steve's shoulder.  
Steve huffed a laugh. He stayed silent for a beat and then said, " I was.. I was trying to cook."

"We both know, every time you cook, it's just a few seconds away from the fire alarm going off", Tony said.

"I know. It's just that- My maa used to cook for me. Every parent cooks for their kids. I want to do that too, you know. I want to be a good father for our child, Tony, I want to be good for you." Steve said, his voice almost misty as his eyes.  
Tony turned to look in Steve's eyes. He put his hand on his cheek, rubbing back and forth on cheekbone. Who knew, Captain America, the epitome of everything good and perfect, was worried about being a good father. God he loved this man.  
"You are good for me, sweetheart, too good. And I know it in my heart you'll be a good father. You'll be the best father. I can swear it on my life, baby." Tony said kissing him sweet and slow.

"Yeah? You think so?", Steve whispered, his voice raw with unshed tears.

"I know so", Tony said leaning into his space, kissing his forehead.


End file.
